902-1-Tree Hill
by americananjel
Summary: What if, after Liam told Annie she ruined his life, she really did leave for Paris? And what if when Lucas told Peyton he hated her she decided to open a branch of her label in California? What if Annie returns after a few months with a new boyfriend in tow? What if that boyfriend is Lucas? And what if Peyton started dating Liam whom she meets after Adrianna signs onto her label?
1. Prologue

**Hey! So, this idea has been in my head for a while now. After One Tree Hill ended, 90210 has definitely been one of my favorite shows. And I absolutely love Annie and Liam just as much as I love Peyton and Lucas. So I thought I'd try this storyline out and see where it goes. And if you haven't already guessed, it will end with Liam and Annie and Peyton and Lucas. So, here goes!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Annie!" Adrianna exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Annie gave her friend a hug as she smiled, "You know what? So am I. It feels good to be back home."

"Well, this is where you belong." Adrianna said, "So, tell me. How was Paris and the book-signing?"

"Paris was amazing. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed my mom until I saw her at the airport. The book signing, however, got tiring. I think I might have broken my hand." Annie laughed. "And... I met someone."

"Shut up." Adrianna said, surprised. "Who?"

"Well, he's a writer, too. He was in Paris for his own book signing. We've been seeing each other for about two months now and you'll be meeting him soon because he'll be staying in California for a while for his book tour and some other business. I told him he could stay with me. I'm really happy right now." Annie explained.

"Aw, I can't wait to meet him!" Adrianna squealed. "I'm really happy for you, Annie. I'm glad you got over Liam and found someone new who I'm sure is special because I haven't seen you this happy in a while."

Annie couldn't help but smile again. It was true. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. And to finally be in a place like this in her life, it was... amazing.

"So, where is everyone?" Annie asked, noticing that Naomi's mansion was empty.

"Well, they are all busy with work and left poor old me here all alone." Adrianna pouted.

Annie laughed, "Well, I'm here and I still need to unpack my stuff at Dixon's. Do you want to come help?"

Adrianna nodded her head and the two girls exited Naomi's house to head towards Dixon's.

* * *

"Alright, so you're album will be out by the end of this month and you're tour starts right after that. You'll have to go to England, Japan, Switzerland, Spain and some other European countries which we have not finalized yet. But your first stop is Zurich. We'll probably have the official list sorted out by the end of the week so I'll let you know then." Peyton explained to Mia. "Oh, sorry. Before you head off to Zurich you'll be going from state to state. Adrianna will join you in the concerts being held in right here in California and everywhere else you'll have people like Gavin and Train. Got it?"

"Yep. Got it, boss. State to state and then straight to Zurich." Mia repeated. "I dont know whether I should be excited that I'm going to so many places in Europe or to be frustrated with all the travelling. So, what about that concert tomorrow for the bombing thing that happened a few months ago?"

"Yeah, from our label it's you, Chris, Adrianna and Carly. And from Dixon's, Adrianna's friend who let us have her, label I think there's Michaela and a few others who I'm not familiar with. Besides us, there will be Train, Neyo and the Foo Fighters." Peyton said and then went on to list a couple other singers.

"No way. Now I'm all excited." Mia stated. "So, this new girl, Adrianna, why'd her friend just give her over to us?"

"Well, I think they had a relationship or something and then they broke up and some stuff happened so they just decided it was best not to work with each other. That's what they told me anyway." Peyton explained. "And tomorrow Chase is coming."

"Yes, he is." Mia said, giving her a big smile. "So is everyone else including Luuucas."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You know I'm over him. He made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with me, which is why I left for good so that I could finally move on. Besides, I'm seeing someone now. Have been for the past month."

Mia jumped up and down, "Who?"

"He's actually a friend of Adrianna's. So, he'll be there tomorrow to support her. You'll meet him then." Peyton smiled.

"At least tell me who he is!" Mia begged.

"Let's just say, he's someone you know." Peyton smirked.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I know it's short and a bit boring but I wasn't exactly sure what kind of response I'd get so if you think I should continue, leave a review! Also, this is just the introduction, it will get better! I think I'd probably continue it if I get 5-10 reviews to know if people are actually reading it and really want it to go further and see what happens. The next chapter will be of the concert where 90210 meets One Tree Hill. So, I hope you liked it. Leave a review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annie was hanging out backstage in Adrianna's dressing room with Naomi and Silver while Adrianna was performing on stage at the relief concert. Her performance was the last and afterwards they would all be heading to the offshore for some drink where she was going to be introducing them to her new boyfriend, Lucas, in a while. She really hoped they would like him as much as she does. For the first time, she was glad she wasn't with someone from Beverly Hills. Lucas was from a small town and it was nice. He was nice. He's just what she needed. Someone who is sensitive, caring and reserved. She was tired of all the 'rich' boys. It felt nice to have a change and be with someone like her- a writer. Turns out, he read her book and really enjoyed it. He didn't judge her or think that she was a hooker. He knew she was doing what she did because she had too.

_Knock-Knock_

Naomi stood up to open the door and the entire gang seemed to enter all at once-Dixon, Navid, Teddy and finally, Liam. This was the first time Annie had seen Liam since she left and she was kind of hoping to avoid him. The guy did tell her that she ruined his life by being in it. But you know what? She felt fine. Sure, it was going to be awkward but she would just have to deal with it. She didn't need him. All she'd done in his life was be there for him through everything and if he couldn't appreciate that, then fine.

"Okaaay." Adrianna said as she entered her room. "I wasn't exactly expecting it to be crowded in here."

Navid stood up to kiss his girlfriend, "You were amazing, babe."

Adrianna nodded, "Thanks, but now I want everyone out so I can change and then we'll head to the offshore."

"Alright, let's go. We'll be waiting out there then." Navid told her as she nodded her head and everyone filed out of her room in a single line.

* * *

Peyton was glad that the concert was finally over. It went well. It was actually pretty amazing and the crowd was really loving it. But then again, who wouldn't?

"Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed as she hugged her long-time best friend. "It seems like I have to make an appointment with you just to see you. You were pretty busy today."

Peyton laughed, "Hi, Brooke. Well, as you can see, it was kind of a busy day. But now I am free and I am all yours."

"That's good. We have to catch up. After you meet everyone else, it will be just us girls. We have some serious catching up to do." Brooke stated as Peyton smiled.

"Oh, before we go, I want you to meet someone." Peyton said.

"Who?" Brooke asked.

"Hey, Liam!" Peyton shouted to get her boyfriend's attention from across the room. He turned his head away from his friends and waved as Peyton motioned for him to come over. Excusing himself from his friends, he walked over and kissed her cheek as she introduced him to Brooke, "This is Liam. Liam, this is my best friend, Brooke."

"Shut up." Brooke yelled. "You didn't tell me you were seeing someone. And you definitely did not mention that you were seeing the hot guy from that alien movie!"

Liam chuckled as Peyton rolled her eyes, "Well, obviously, I was waiting for you to come visit to meet him."

"Hey, a bunch of us are heading to the Offshore for some drinks, you want to come?" Liam asked.

"Actually, my friends flew in today so I think I'm going to-"

"Bring them along, too. There's plenty of room." Liam cut her off.

"You know what? We would love to come." Brooke exclaimed. "Come on, P. Sawyer. Let's go get everyone else!"

"Alright then. I guess we're coming." Peyton said, turning to Liam. "You guys go ahead. We'll just meet you there."

Liam nodded his head and gave her a small kiss before turning around and heading back to his friends.

"So, how did you two meet?" Brooke asked as the two girls went off to find their friends.

"It's a funny story actually." Peyton said, smiling and began telling her the story. It was about a month ago when she was supposed to meet Adrianna who asked her to meet her at her friend's house-Naomi. She told her she would be out in just a few minutes when Peyton informed her she had arrived. But after waiting for ten minutes, she decided to go inside to check where she was. She knocked on the door only for Liam to open the door angrily shouting things at her for waiting outside for him to come out to get all the scoop which was when Peyton figured out he thought she was from the tabloids. And then, he slammed the door on her face. A few minutes later, Adrianna opened the door with an ashamed Liam by her side and apologized for the way he had acted as Peyton just stood with an amused smile on her face. Liam, wanting to apologize, decided to ask her out to which she agreed. It had all started from there.

* * *

"This is quite the party." Haley stated as they all entered the Offshore.

"Of course you're dating a bar owner." Brooke joked as Haley and Mia giggled while Peyton just rolled her eyes.

"There are people here." Naomi said loudly, noticing the large crowd that had just entered. "Liam, why are there people here? I thought we had this place to ourselves tonight."

"Actually, I invited them." Liam said, as he went up to Peyton and put his arm around her. "You guys remember, Peyton right?"

"Yeah, that girl from Adrianna's label." Silver said.

"And also my girlfriend." Liam said. "These are her friends from back home and I told her she could bring them."

Peyton smiled at everyone and waved, and then turned to Liam to introduce everyone. "Okay, so this is Brooke, who you already met. This is Haley, my other best friend. This is Mia, my first artist on the label and also a good friend. This is Nathan, Haley's husband. This is Skills, Mouth and Chase."

Liam smiled at all of them as Naomi realized something, "Oh, my god. You're Brooke Davis the designer! I love all your clothes. You're an amazing designer."

Brooke smiled as she thanked her, "Well, thank you. You are?"

"Naomi Clark. One of the best event planners here in L.A." Naomi introduced herself and then thought of an idea and took out her card from her purse. "Here's my card. If you ever need someone to plan any event for your company, give me a call."

"I will." Brooke said. "I love your dress. Valentino, right?"

From then on, it seemed like everyone had begun to bond with each other. Brooke with Naomi and Silver about clothes and gossip and stuff. Haley, Mia and Adrianna about music. Nathan, Skills and Teddy about sports. Chase and Liam about the bar. Dixon and Peyton about the record label and music. Everything was seemingly going well. That was when Annie and Lucas had entered, hand-in-hand.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Haley said, as she noticed them enter.

"Uh, I'm here to meet my girlfriend's friends. What are you doing here?" Lucas asked confused.

"We came here because Peyton's boyfriend invited us. He's the owner." Haley explained.

"Annie! You're here. And you brought a very handsome young man." Naomi exclaimed. "Alright, so what's your name?"

Annie rolled her eyes, "Naomi, you could be a little bit nicer. Lucas, this is Naomi. She's sort of my half-sister and my best friend. Naomi, this is Lucas. The guy I told you about."

Naomi looked him over twice and then said, "I like him. Quiet and seems shy-ish, but I like him."

Lucas laughed, "Well, you seem nice."

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Naomi asked, pointing at Haley and Lucas.

"She's my best friend and my sister-in-law." Lucas stated.

"Oh, so you're Nathan's brother?" Naomi asked as Lucas nodded his head. "Well, what a small world. Annie's boyfriend and Liam's girlfriend are from the same group of friends."

"Whose Liam's girlfriend?" Lucas wondered.

"I keep forgetting her name. She's from Adrianna's label." Naomi said and then pointed her out from amongst the crowd.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked. "Since when does she have a boyfriend."

"Uh, since a month ago." Haley explained.

"Oh." Lucas nodded. "Well, Annie, I'd love to meet the rest of your friends."

As Lucas and Annie walked to the rest of the gang, Brooke came over to Haley along with Mia, Adrianna and Silver and then, scoffed, "If Lucas is trying to make Peyton jealous, I hope he knows that she's actually happy now. So, if he ruins it, I will bury your best friend to the ground."

"Why would Lucas try to make Peyton jealous?" Naomi asked.

"Well, Peyton and Lucas were high school sweethearts. They had this pretty epic love story. But it didn't end too well and the only reason she came here was because of him." Brooke explained.

"No way." Naomi said. "Liam and Annie were high school sweethearts, too! Until a few months ago Annie was still in love with him and went away to Paris because of him."

The three Tree Hill girls stared back at the Beverly Hills girls and then started laughing as they all thought the same thing, _this will be interesting._

* * *

**Leave a review! :)**


End file.
